bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:BZPower Battles
This moment has finally come, my friends. After 217 pages, BZPower Battles, one of the greatest games in BZP history, is over. But rest assured that BZPB will carry on, here, on this very page. ---Blackout- 05:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Click here for the original topic. I would've copied its contents over to the wiki, but I can only get the first 300 posts. Because we are now a wiki-based game, it may be somewhat harder to keep track of everything. So, I ask everyone to type beneath your posts, to separate them and make it easier to keep track of everything. Thank you. ---Blackout- 19:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Darkmount continues flying through an asteroid belt, towards Aqua Magna* ---Blackout- 14:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think I'll just Repost my actions *MakutaKlak looks to the floor* MK: All for the good of them, he says. I hope we're right, because I doubt there's a good enough failsafe for that. *walks away* ---- *Nadle continues to shiver, and looks feverishly to Zev an Ynot* N: "We must go, time is of the essence." *D-Klak and Treveya look worringly at him* ---- *Meanwhile, in the normal BZPverse, Klak looks to the ground* Me: *thinks* I could summon a large blast of light, but that could endager the Norman's life....unless.. *suddenly uses gravity powers to lift the Norman off of her chair, then launches it at Caiaphus's eye* *summons an enormous ray of light, burning his restrainments and hurting Caiaphus* *Caiaphus screams in pain* *I walk to his systems and get a blade of light* Me: From the shadows you came, and to the pit you will fall! ---- *Keichi starts shooting at the Akzer apparition coming at him* OOS: Three versions of me in one post ftw! Klak-a-Klak 17:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *a figure appears inside Caiaphus, just in front of Klak* ???: No. *the figure lunges at Klak* ---Blackout- 19:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev's Late Return pointing up spaceship is descending, a door open on the side leans out of the doorway Vi: Hop in! Zev sent me a telepathic message -- We don't have long!! once more new form is still a human, but with straight, jawlength gray hair and amber eyes. He wears a dark red leather jacket over a black shirt, worn blue jeans, dark red combat boots, black gloves with decals on the backs depicting flaming skulls wearing sunglasses, and a belt with a huge buckle depicting the same decal as the gloves Zev: lights a cigarette Let's get going. I have to protect my subordinate!! self upward with a burst of crimson flames to grab a rope dropped from the ship; Namah latches on with her Ether Tendrils, while Mistgun hovers upward on a platform of mist ---- OOS: Filling in for KoN, because this is an important plot twist and it can't wait. *Yon reaches Bota Magna, completely unaware of what is happening, and unleashes the power provided to him by me* *a wave of energy spreads out through the BZPBverse, restoring Earth and Bara Magna* ---Blackout- 20:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ynot finally posts OOS: We are so going to have to find a better way to post here This is cluttered and unorginized.... IS: *. *Ynot Boost jumps into the ship* *Ynot: And so the game begins again.... --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I was originally considering something similar to the BZPRPG, but given everything that happens here, making a new page each time a new location pops up would be a huge pain in the butt. *Darkmount approaches Earth* ---Blackout- 05:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I agree with Ynot. turns around, and blocks the figure's attack Me: No! Can't you see what you're doing! *uses Crast to repel it into a wall* This is for the good of the universe! --- jumps onto the ship, while Nadle grabs onto the rope feverishly. Treveya floats to it on a mist of shadows Klak-a-Klak 00:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the figure gets up* ???: No. Caiaphus has a part to play. *the figure charges at Klak* ???: You, on the other hand, are expendable. ---Blackout- 05:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Yon sits on the link to Games & Trivia* Yon: Take me to this... KoN. --Legoguy2805 17:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Duuude. I already gave Yon some of my power, erased his memories, fixed his ship and sent him to Bota Magna, where he used the power to recreate Earth and Bara Magna. ---Blackout- 17:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- repel the figure into the wall once again Me: Anyone's expendable in the conquest of chaos. Who are you anyways? a blade of light begins to cackle while clutching at his slightly damaged face shadow hand forms, clutching around the Norman Klak-a-Klak 19:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the shadow cloak around ??? disappears, revealing an alternate-universe Klak* A-Klak: Yep. *repels Klak into a wall* ---Blackout- 17:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Whoops. *A heavy object crashes into Darkmount* --Legoguy2805 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- recovers, and widens his eyes Me: It can't be! No wonder you know so much about my belief.... in front of A-Klak Me: I don't think I'll kill you. I have never seen an alternate version of myself. cackles C: "Finally, one that realizes the truth. Now, what makes this Alternate Klak believe he knows destiny?" *** begins to feel something in his heart D-Klak: "Not only is the Klak from your universe here, but so is another one. One that I've met before. The Shattered Mirror Klak is dead. All that is left of him are shards of lifeless antidermis crystals. Let's hurry it up Zev, I want to see this fight." *** Nadle sits with Rahn SMN: "If my Klak's antidermis is merged with your Klak's, perhaps my leader will rise once again." Rahn: "That's part of the bargain I guess. Just as long as you do what Caiaphus says in the next few hours. We'll see about your leader." up, and walks away ---- *the heavy object bounces off Darkmount's shields* Meanwhile..... A-Klak: I am not from another universe. I am from a future where the Makuta species rules over all of creation, and something has been destroying that future and replacing it with another one. We found the divergence point: here. In the incorrect timestream, I failed to see the light and destroyed Caiaphus. In mine, I instead helped him. -Blackout- 05:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: You lie....YOU LIE!!! *throws a mild blast of sonics at Alternate Klak, smashing him into the wall* *The Norman gets up* N: "He's trying to misguide you from your normal destiny...but that being sounds just like you." Caiaphus: "He is ''the future Klak. Coming to warn his older self from commiting a mistake." Me: All of you! SHUT UP! *blasts Caiaphus's systems with light, hurting him* Me: I will destroy Caiaphus. And Blackout. And I will fight the Brotherhood until not even a memory of them is left! Now you! *turns to Alternate Klak* Tell me more about this future! What happens to all of my friends? What will happen if I destroy Caiaphus? Klak-a-Klak 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- *F-Klak gets up* F-Klak: If you see the light, your friends will do so too and survive. If you destroy Caiaphus, they will all die, as well as many others. What is more important to you? Your misguided crusade against the Brotherhood or the lives of millions of people, including your friends? OOS: You know, I've just noticed that Blackout probably has no idea that Klak exists. How about that changes? ---Blackout- 15:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ynot sits, watching the Klaks interact* Ynot: Zev, while they are quarreling, Blackout is progressing the plot his plan, and I'm getting tired of waiting. So I'm going on ahead, follow me if you want. * Exits the ship and boost jumps into the sky, heading toward Blackout* *** *The Anima realize that Ynot's been gone a while, after completing the Planet's Ecosystem and Terrain* Xeno: 'ere chou teenk he ees? He left oos dees planeet to keep us deestracud. No doubt, 'e knew 'e'd be gone a wheel. Sasuken: True, but that doesn't put me at easy, he's never gone this long with out telling us... Shaern: Well, let's find him... Sasuken: Alright, but some of us need to fall back, keep this place safe and all... Xeno: Aye always be backoop. Aye be goeeng dees teem. Shaern: Sitting ere will drive me nuts, I'm going Kurenitsu: I'll hang back, Illusions aren't going to be much use in a search for Ynot... Trixitin: Asumaru and I will hang back, too. Blade: I'll go, The twins will stay here. Cicero: I'll stay too, one weapons specialist should be enough. Besides, Keeping this place intact oughta be fun... Hokagetsu: I'll go, Where ever ynot goes, trouble follows... Vultran: Scientists are needed on the homefront, not the battlefield... Sreda: *Sigh* Guess I'll go, even if it is bothersome... Sonia: I'm sure I can find a way to be useful out there, I'm going Sasuken: Alright, Blade, Xeno, Shaern, Sonia, and Hokagetsu, load up into the Wigwam. We're going to see what Ynot's upto... --The Page Rater: Ynot 19:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Hmm. I never thought of that... Me: at the ground, then at the Norman See the light....How can we possibly know much about light...when we're shadow...*eyes begin to glow red* Forgive me Shepherd. *kneels to the ground* Caiaphus, what is thy bidding....my master.... laughs C: "How long since I have heard those fateful words..." Norman is encased in a crystalline substance by a Toa of Iron and Shadow apprentice, and goes into stasis --- silently follows after Ynot and D-Klak stay back DK: "This Caiaphus fellow looks very powerful. I don't think you'll be able to take him completely Treveya. He's your old master, so he knows your weaknesses." Treveya: "No! I can take him! And all of the Apprentices!" Klak-a-Klak 20:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Using code boxes really jams up my computer, so from now on I'm going to be using asterixes. Kakamu: *groans and brushes debris off himself* "Ow... How did I get here?" *He is still in his Turaga form, but apppears to have gathered power* --Legoguy2805 15:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Flies through space, approaching Darkmount* "I'm coming for you Blackout, and this time, no one is going to stop me..." ---The Page Rater: Ynot 15:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- *on board Darkmount* *Blackout is watching Ynot approach Darkmount and Klak turn to the dark side on computer screens* Blackout: How interesting. But they are merely pawns in my ultimate plan. Has the enemy ship arrived yet? Krika: Affirmative, master. Blackout: Very well. Prepare the canisters. Launch them at the ships! *Antroz appears on a screen* Antroz: So? Are you ready to surrender to me? Blackout: Not quite. *the canisters which were previously launched from Darkmount embed themselves in Antroz's ship's hull, and open, unleashing tiny microscopic organisms everywhere* *some Rahkshi run up to investigate, but fall over, their Kraata eaten by the organisms* *the organisms spread throughout the ship, consuming all forms of antidermis and multiplying* ---Blackout- 19:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot:*Arrives at Darkmount, goes intangible, phasing through the shields, and into the ship* "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Blackout..." --The Page Rater: Ynot 16:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ynot is suddenly shocked with a bolt of lightning* *Blackout appears, flanked by two Rahkshi Kaita Vo (Check BS01 if it doesn't ring any bells)* Blackout: How good of you to come, Ynot. Unfortunately for you, you've arrived at the endgame. Join me and help save this universe from its inevitable fall, or die. ---Blackout- 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: "I always arrive at the endgame. It's what I do BEST" *Blasts each of the Vo with Chemeleon, which is redirected at Ynot through their abilities, cloaking himself* "Let's see you hit me NOW!" *Blasts Blackout with a strip of Chain Lightning, which hits the Vo, which in turn sen it back to Blackout, frying him twice over* --The Page Rater: Ynot 16:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Vo die* Blackout: *staggers in pain* I don't need to. *laughs as the chain lightning blasts back at Ynot* Chain lightning is incredibly unpredictable when used in such close proximity against only a few people. Oh, and, why exactly did you teleport into the exhaust chamber? *Blackout teleports away just as Ynot realizes that there isn't a wall behind him and that the only thing between him and outer space is a thin force field* *red lights start flashing* Computer: Sublight engines firing. *the sublight engines fire, unleashing a torrent of energy that speeds towards Ynot* ---Blackout- 18:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: "Oh Karzahni, not again..." *Ynot goes intangible, phasing through the chambers floor, back into space, flies forward and back into Darkmount's Mess hall* "That's one cataclysm avoided...hmm, this might be fun..." --The Page Rater: Ynot 19:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- And it continues teleports to the main room, along with SM Nadle and the original Klak Rahn: "Caiaphus sends his best regards. He sadly can't be here, he's got something else to do." Me: Blackout, I only did this for my friends. Any moment now, if things go south, I'll kill us all. SM Nadle: "I stand next to you, great Klak!" Me: Be quiet. I almost killed my universe's version of you, and I'd love to do the same here. --- is done repairing himself, and speaks to Future Klak C: "I applaud. You helped me dear boy. Now run along to your time." begins to fly away, leaving the Angeloids behind Klak-a-Klak 19:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- F-Klak: My mission is over. *F-Klak vanishes* --- Blackout: *looks at the new arrivals* Who the hell are you people? OOS: It's somewhat nice when the word filter isn't getting in the way. ---Blackout- 09:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *walks out of the kitchen, using camouflage, so he isn't seen* "Well, that taken care of...what should I do next..." "Frig...If I just go try and kill Blackout, I'll be at a disadvantage....Wish my team were here..." Ynot: *Ynot long range communicates with Zev, asking how far out he is* --The Page Rater: Ynot 12:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the corridor leading up to the kitchen is suddenly sealed, as Barricade watches the events on a security camera* *he briefly wonders why a ship staffed mostly by Rahkshi and assorted robots would need a kitchen, and seals all the ventilation shafts in the corridor* Barricade: Activate the protocol. *what appears to be a gas tank opens* *trillions of antidermis-eating microorganisms fly out* ---Blackout- 17:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Happy Mother's day to all you crazy sons of mothers! Rahn: "Name's Rahn, I work with Caiaphus." SM Nadle: "I am Nadle, of this universe. I have sworn allegiance to the shadows." Me: You probably don't remember me, Blackout. I'm Klak. So what's next? --- original Nadle sneaks onto the Darkmount Nadle: "Teleportation can really do a number on the body you're possessing." walking down the hallway, unaware of what may come up next Klak-a-Klak 17:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Infiltration' Ynot: This is getting rediculas... *Phases out of the hall, and flies upto the central hub, filled with Rahkshi* Ynot: Oh Karzahni... *uses Gravity control to flatten several of them* --The Page Rater: Ynot 18:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: Ah. If you wouldn't mind, I have a bit of a problem. It's a rogue Makuta named Ynot, and he's onboard this ship. Find him, defeat him, and bring him to me. That is, if you don't mind. *meanwhile* *Nadle walks into a hidden teleport* *she is teleported into a virtual reality room, where she loses consciousness and her mind is transferred into, surprise surprise, a virtual reality* ---Blackout- 18:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Continues fighting the various Rahkshi in the hub, each diminishing Blackout's (And/or whoever else's) Antedermis with each one* "Come on, I know you're out there, Come and get me! I know you can feel your sons dying, one by one!" Ynot: *Rips out a Kraata and fries it with Chain Lightnig, hitting several others around him as well* --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- wakes up, noticing the reality N: "What the....where am I?" ['he continues walking] N: "Silly little Blackout. Illusions...what an old trick..." --- and SM Nadle nod, and walk to the door stares at the ground Me: Kill one, save a thousand. to Ynot's location using Akzer's orb Blackout is a little busy right now. He sends his regards, would you like to make a message?him to the wall with sonics walks down the hallway, a rifle in hand D-Klak walks through a portal, Treveya at his side T: "Rahn!" D-Klak: "A friend of yours?" Rahn: "Intruders are never friends." firing the shadows at them --- is in a remote corner of the SM universe, and holds the Keruvim in hand C: "Things are falling into place.." drops the artifact into the planet below, and seconds later, it explodes, everything on it dying Klak-a-Klak 00:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets back up* "Okay, now the fun begins...." *Rips the rifle out of Rahn's Hands with Iron control* "Klak I'll give you one chance to reconsider, after that, you will regret it if you don't" *Bashes the rifle upside Rahn's head* "You, on the other hand, I don't know, and as such am going to beat to a pulp anyway." --The Page Rater: Ynot 10:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: Reconsider...I reconsidered when I went to the light. But, I realize I might endanger others by turning to it. I know I'm being decieved...but I can't take that risk. I'm sorry Ynot. gets up, and blasts into Ynot's side with shadow Rahn: "Large talk for such a weak target." stands in front of Original Klak D-Klak: "Listen. I'm an alternate version of you. I know this is a freaky feeling you're getting, but you'll get over it. You're making a big mistake, that future version of you is a liar. Get to the light. Don't go back to the darkness, or millions of lives could be-" charge at him Me: I've heard this talk before. Let's duel, see which universe is better, eh? swords of the opposites clash Klak-a-Klak 21:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets back up, sword drawn. He shifts to the Chain Blades, wrapping Rahn in them, zapping him with electricity, momentarily shutting down his motor systems* "Before I continue, I will have you know that the last time me and Blackout fought, truly FOUGHT, he had to lock me into chronospace. Blackout, the guy you're working for, couldn't kill me. Think about that." Ynot: *Spins Rahn into the wall, hitting his head, hard* --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout appears* Blackout: Then perhaps this time we will truly end this. *Blackout rapid-fires pulses of Nox Energy at Ynot* ---Blackout- 05:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Sides steps the Blast, hitting Klak square on* "Looks like you're sticking to the same old tactics, but I have a new one for you" Ynot: *Ynot's aura flares up around as he releases it, glowing a radiant white* "AURA FLARE!" Ynot: *His aura flares around him, blasting out and around him, punching the rooms occupants through walls, and killing the remaining Rahkshi* "Didn't see that coming, did you?" --The Page Rater: Ynot 10:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout stubbornly stays in the same place* Blackout: Sorry. I had mistakenly put up a Nox Shield around myself when you had done that. *Nox Shield disappears* Blackout: Now, goodbye. *Ynot feels a sharp pain as a dagger made of Nox Energy creates a hole in Ynot's armour* *more daggers fly at him* ---Blackout- 15:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Battle Begins Ynot: *Shields himself with an Iron wall, pulling out the Nox Dagger and sealing the wound* "Good, just as ruthless as I remember. I knew you wouldn't go soft on me!" Ynot: *Tosses the Nox Dagger over his wall on a trajectory to hit Blackout, followed by Plasma blasts in the five most likely spots for him to dodge to* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Nox Dagger hits Blackout, and dissipates, not doing any damage* Blackout: Here's a tip. Never toss a Nox Dagger at the only known living controller of Nox Energy in the universe. *a beam of Nox Energy flies out of Blackout's eyes and scans Ynot, before disappearing* Blackout: Nox Energy has many uses. One of these uses is to temporarily copy one of someone's powers, in this case, iron. *Ynot is surrounded by a reinforced iron sphere with Nox Energy surrounding it* *Nox Energy-laced lightning bolts are fired by the sphere at Ynot, hurting him and slowly weakening him* *the sphere slowly shrinks* Blackout: Do you see now, Ynot? You are nothing to me. Trapped and soon to be destroyed by your own element. You have one chance to survive: return to my side. In the unlikely event that you choose to continue with your foolish crusade, the sphere will crush you, and anything that remains of you will decorate my throne room. You have some time to choose. ---Blackout- 18:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- D-Klak: up and stabs Blackout from behind "No!" gets up, and holds a blade of shadow in one hand, and of light in another, staring at D-Klak Me: I have no concern for what you're doing. Now stay out of their fight, and face me! gets up Rahn: "He's a powerful being indeed. But if Blackout and I can't take him, Caiaphus will." Klak-a-Klak 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout feels a sharp twinge of pain as Ka-Oni-Santsu's Claymore form is thrust from his groin to his head, cleaving him in two* Ynot: Blackout, will you never learn? Containing me isn't possible. Now I know that didn't kill you, neither of us keep our antedermis in our chest cavity, but keep in mind, your body '''is made of metal, and I could disperse the particles of your armor if I wanted. *Shifts the Claymore back to the Scimitar, Hollow Ynot's eyes fading before he could really get a good grip* Ynot: And then there is always THAT... --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout's armour briefly turns into shadow energy* *the two sides fuse together, recreating Blackout's armour, safely containing his antidermis* Blackout: How about you learn for a change? *a fist made of shadow energy appears and sends Ynot flying* *a large sword of eclipse energy appears and cleaves him in two as well* Blackout: I am not invincible.....but neither are you. ---Blackout- 06:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot:*The two halves fuse back together* "Glad SOMEBODY realizes that, at least ONE of us agrees with that statement!" Ynot: *Levels the Scimitar* "You know, I have been holding back. Specifically, I have been holding my other half back. now, If i let him go, this ship WILL be destroyed, or at least severely damaged. In addition, you will be in a catatonic state, or close to death. Think you want to meet him?" *As Ynot is standing in front of Blackout, another sharp pain is felt in his left arm, Claymore sticking out of it* --The Page Rater: Ynot 09:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Claymore suddenly evaporates* Blackout: Would that be Hollow Ynot by any chance? I've met him. Oh, and yeah, I have another half too. *Blackout starts glowing purple* Blackout: You haven't met him. *the grey in Blackout's colour scheme is replaced by white* Overlord Blackout: You've met Blackout, now meet OVERLORD BLACKOUT!!!!! *OB unleashes a gigantic blast of eclipse energy, blasting Ynot through Darkmount's hull and into space* *he then follows, encased in a bubble of Nox Energy* Overlord Blackout: And you're on MY turf now!!!!! *OB notices an asteroid floating around, pulls it towards him with telekinesis, charges it with Nox Energy, and smashes it into Ynot, sending him flying at high speeds into Earth's atmosphere* Overlord Blackout: Need I say more? *watches Ynot fall to his apparent doom* Now, let fire consume the Earth! *Darkmount begins firing down at Earth, while Overlord Blackout, still encased in his Nox Bubble, launches himself down to Earth* *he smashes into the same city as Ynot, destroying some of it* ---Blackout- 11:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets out of the crater* *Cough* Okay, that one hurt... *Blackout is rocketed down next to Ynot, Hollow Ynot following him down, landing his foot in his gut upon landing* HY: Hehehehehe....Overlord, nice to see you. Finally came out to play? *Kicks Blackout over to Ynot* Ynot: Okay, this is just funny...Who do you thinks going to last longer, me against Overlord, or you against Hollow? *Aura Flares, tossing him away into HY, then rolls to his feet* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- stabs D-Klak, and blasts him into one of the Darkmount's walls with sonics gets in front of D-Klak, and stabs him in the gut Rahn: "Die, scum." DK: "You never were the brightest of Caiaphus's apprentices, where you?" a blue spark of energy begins to form around D-Klak's hands Force Lightning! begins to be released from his hands onto Rahn, sending him flying into a wall suddenly moves his hands to the ground, and the Darkmount begins to tilt towards Earth Me: You're insane! You can't possibly make this ship crash, we'll die, or worse! at D-Klak breaks the mental link, and begins to fight with Klak, both countering each other's blade attacks perfectly D-Klak: "Ten'grashi? HA! I know of a civilization that knows how to break through that....in kindergarten. his blade, smacking Klak in the face Now, I'll give you a chance to go back. You're making a mistake. I work with the Great Beings, and none of them would believe this is your destiny. --- Nadle frees the original Nadle from the virtual reality prison SMN: "We must merge our antidermises for the cycle to be complete!" Nadle: "You're beyond insane. That would kill us both, I'm old enough to know that, buddy." charge at each other --- appears in front of Caiaphus Tulio: "Caiaphus! By order of the Knights of the Great Beings, you are to leave the Shattered Mirror universe and its inhabitants alone, or you will face the consequences!" C: "Fine. up the Keruvim This place will be in much turmoil anyways, since they will have to rise from the ashes of SM Ynot's government. I will leave, and let fate punish me for my deeds." to the Normalverse OOS: I think this should be called the Battle of the Halves/Alternates. Klak-a-Klak 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I agree. Also, I think Blackout's contracted the Goku Complex..... Blackout: DEATH! Overlord Blackout: AND DESTRUCTION! Both Blackouts: WILL RAIN UPON THIS EARTH! *lots of shadow energy balls appear in the sky and fall on both Ynots* Blackout: We have more combo attacks like that. Overlord Blackout: DAF ENIL A NI _______ EHT OT HTAED! Blackout: GNITSERETNI SI TNAIRAV UKIAH EHT TUB! *the two Ynots are suddenly hit by a large Nox Energy-charged asteroid with "ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THE TWO BLACKOUTS ACTUALLY SAID GETS A COOKIE!!!!!" ---Blackout- 07:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Darkmount begins to stabilize, in defiance of D-Klak's efforts, and starts channelling the Force Lightning back into his body* *Barricade appears* Barricade: Bad luck, pal. The ship's kinda strange like that. She's developed a personality, and she's very stubborn. *Barricade fires shadow energy at D-Klak* ---Blackout- 19:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Halves OOS: OB: Death to the ____ in a line fad Blackout: But the Haiku variant is interesting Is that cookie going to be Fedexed, or USPS'd? *The Ynot's roll away from the blasts, then grab control of the asteroid (most asteroids have metalic elements at their core, but earthy ones for a crust), diverting it into Scotland* Ynot: "It's going to take more than some blasts and a rock to kill us!" HY: "And I'm just getting warmed up!" Ynot: And we have comb attacks, too. HY: Earth! Ynot: Wind HY: Water Ynot: FIRE! HY: Heart Electricity Ynot: With your powers combined Light! HY: I am Captain Planet! Shadow! Together: ELEMENTAL SURGE! *A rainbow blast emits from their two blades, coalescing and blasting the Blackouts, all excess going past and through them, hitting the International Space Station* -The Page Rater: Ynot 19:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the ISS is blasted out of its orbit and into a wormhole leading to Earth 65 million years ago, where it smashes into Earth and wipes out the dinosaurs* OOS: I just had to do that. Also, the cookie will be sent by Fed Ex, because I've heard some BAAAD things about the USPS. Oh, and why did you divert the asteroid towards Scotland of all places? *the asteroid bounces off a force field that was somehow erected around Scotland, and is diverted towards Belgium instead, because I totally and completely hate it* *the Blackouts recover from the blast* OB: MUIGLEB! Blackout: SKCUS! *a massive combined blast of eclipse and lightning energy is fired by the two Blackouts, blasting the Ynots, blasting them through half a city worth of damaged buildings* *the excess energy continues and hits a skyscraper conveniently positioned near the Ynots, which explodes and unleashes a shockwave that ruins two city blocks and buries the two Ynots beneath lots of dirt and debris* *the two Blackouts watch this from a distance* OB: We're good. Blackout: You don't say. *they high-five each other* OOS: You get another cookie if you decipher what the Blackouts said this time. ---Blackout- 20:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: "Belgium sucks." gets up, and force pushes Barricade DK: "You know what I hate about you Makuta? You can't seem to get away from other people's business." stands next to Barricade Rahn: "We need to rethink our strategy. But I'm not exactly a braniac....got any ideas?" turns to his alternate self am seemingly in a trance DK: "I hope this is going to good efforts." Klak-a-Klak 20:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I sent it to Scotland(Might have been Ireland, though) because there is this annoying little bugger that lives there, was hoping to kill him(JK) *The Ynot's dig their way out of the rubble* Ynot: Okay, time to have some fun... *They fire off the Elemental surge again, this time each element breaks off, Fire, Water, Earth, air, and Electricity for a pentagram around them, Light and Shadow above and below* Together: Elemental CONVERSION! *The blasts turn into their corresponding Bankai Forms, then attack the two from all sides* --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Aaaaand Klak gets a cookie. Where do you live? I want to know what country I should send the cookie to. :) *the Blackouts fire a blast of eclipse and disintegration energy, disspelling the Bankai blasts* Blackout: IN YOUR FACES! Overlord Blackout: I AGREE!!!! *eclipse energy daggers appear and hit the Ynots in their faces* *the eclipse energy begins to slowly dissolve their masks* *meanwhile* Barricade: Computer, activate security measure 3-14 Beta. *a convenienly placed trap door opens beneath D-Klak* *he falls out of Darkmount, into space and towards Earth* *the trapdoor closes* Barricade: Complicated plans are complicated. And they take a long time to think of. ---Blackout- 07:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynots: *They Rip out the daggers, tossing them to the ground* Ynot: Great, now I have to break it a new one... HY: What are you complaining about? At least your mask wasn't customized to fit this ugly mug! Ynot: Whatever, let;s just kill these two HY: You want them DEAD? That's pretty dark, boyscout! HY: *Concerned look* Ynot: Don't give rat's anus. These two, dead, NOW! HY: Okay, okay, I'm all up for killing, but chill with the bossiness! *They flank the Blackouts, Drawing their weapons* *HY leaps on Blackout, grabbing him and constraining his arms* HY: This is going to be the last hug you EVER get! *Begins leeching Blackout's power from him, and eating his mask at the same time* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Blackout doesn't have a mask. He thinks they're beneath him. *HY is blasted off Blackout's back with a eclipse energy bolt* Blackout: Now, you fool, prepare to die! *draws Master Sword and charges it with Nox Energy* Blackout: Your time for preparation is over. *Blackout stabs the sword into HY's chest, causing glowing white cracks to appear in his armour as it begins to rust and fall apart* *Blackout removes the sword after a few seconds, and HY gets up, with the glowing white cracks still in his armour* HY: Why, hello, my other half. Would you like a hug? *HY gives Ynot a great big hug* *Ynot suddenly realizes he is being slowly sucked into the cracks in HY's armour* Overlord Blackout: Is that what I think it is? Blackout: Yep. A crack in time, that could lead to anytime and anywhere in the multiverse. It'll suck in Ynot, as well as his other half, and be transported to wherever and whenever they end up, and the cycle will repeat. *Ynot is still being sucked into the crack* ---Blackout- 19:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Belgium...LOL JK. rolls his eyes as he floats in space D-Klak: "Ryloth. My enemies never can learn new tricks. behind Barricade Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Rahn: "Of course! him with his shadow rifle A dead man." I continue in my state of trance appears in an area filled with light Me: How.. The Shepherd: Forgiveness is near... Me: I'm sorry....I only did it to save them... Shepherd: There are many decievers...avoid them my son. Me: Yes, Master. I awake, purified from the shadows Me: Well, that was a short reinstatement of a Makuta career. Now, Barricade, Rahn, where were we? Oh yeah...a blast of sonics at them, knocking both into the wall at D-Klak My alternate form, eh? Good to know! Klak-a-Klak 19:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Barricade: Power screams are old. And they suck too. I prefer this. *a ball of lightning appears around Klak's head, shocking him into unconsciousness* Rahn: I can see why you would..... Barricade: *puts a small device on Klak's head* *Klak slips into another trance, now seeing a being resembling the Shepherd as well as Blackout's floating head* ---Blackout- 08:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: Blackout? You're reign of shadows will fall. The powers of darkness have lost in the struggle for me, and they'll lose in your mad conquest. I'm a Makuta of light, and I'll stay that way! --- glances at Rahn and Barricade DK: "Well, if you really want a professional fight, come and play!" sends out a mental attack to Barricade, and draws his sword, slicing into Rahn's arm screams in pain, then heals himself Rahn: "Enough!" grabs him, and smashes him against a wall Rahn sees something on his stomach D-Klak: "Ugh. That's an Ithuran movement energy mine. Never grab a former merc. They've got tricks up their sleeves. Make one budge, and you'll blow yourself to smithereens." --- has been dueling with SM Nadle, clearly gaining power over him in combat N: "Give it up, my poor fellow. insects" SM Nadle: "Wait! How can you do that? You're in a diffe-" Nadle: "My days with Caiaphus have produced something good. Spending centuries in a cave, however, makes you lack much." SM Nadle: "The Antidermis of Klak never teached...his eyes glow, and half of the bugs are incinerated but I still have Makuta powers!" Klak-a-Klak 05:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Barricade gets up* Barricade: Sorry, I may have spent most of the last 150,000 years in stasis, but I'm not that weak. *D-Klak suddenly realizes that he has a strange device on his chest* Barricade: Lightning plasma grenade. Quite useful, really. Wanna see what they do? *the grenade explodes, blowing a hole in D-Klak's armour* Barricade: I have more powerful weapons where that one came from! *draws large gun out of nowhere and starts firing red energy blasts at D-Klak* --- Blackout's Floating Head: We'll see about that. *Blackout's Floating Head floats up to Klak and disappears into him* *Klak sees various images, including that of the Shepherd shattering into pieces* ---Blackout- 07:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- grips his chest in pain, and dodges the blasts D-Klak: "This is getting out of hand." creates a hand of energy, which rams into Barricade's chest, causing a hole to appear DK: "Let me guess. You don't keep your antidermis there....aw crud." --- laughs at the images insanely Me: You can't! I've been able to see through illusions, something you cannot do. You've filled your head with the idea that a scrap of a Makuta like you could conquer the universe. Oh how plagued your mind is! Stay out of my mind! smashes into one of the images OOS: I think Klak has never really seen the Shepherd... Klak-a-Klak 00:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: It's an illusion. Blackout's Floating Head: I will.....the moment you lack a mind. *Klak begins to feel massive amounts of pain* --- *Barricade gets up* Barricade: It's. Over. *a spear comes out of the wall and impales D-Klak* ---Blackout- 05:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- screams, but punches the image Me: My mind will stand. Through anything you can send, I'll survive. You're just like Caiaphus. At first, you claim order through dominance and shadows, but inevitably, you become what all Makuta are reduced to: agents of chaos. Even if I die, there will be others, countless others to stand to the Makuta, and the darkness will soon perish. So continue with your mental attacks, and brain shattering....either way, you lose! begins to scream a chilling laughter is heard, and a golden being begins walking through the plane Caiaphus: "What? You truly thought that I'd let you ruin Klak's mind without my hand playing a part, Blackout? I thought you would know me better." --- Caiaphus is stationed next to the Darkmount, Treveya secretly enters inside of him T: "Before I kill everyone onboard, I need to find The Norman." --- clutches at the site of his pain DK: "coughs This hurts you know....ugh. But you haven't learned all of my tricks, eh?" from the spear, and behind Barricade smashes into Barricade's neck with his sword, then stabs him in the face Klak-a-Klak 21:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout's Floating Head: I'd love to stay and chat here, Caiaphus, but you see, I'm not actually here..... *the head disappears in a ball of light* --- Barricade: *gets up* And you haven't learned all of mine. *Barricade teleports behind D-Klak, and sticks a dagger in the back of his head, before blasting him across the corridor with lightning* Barricade: The light has made you weak. ---Blackout- 06:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Sorry for the delay in posting Comp got shot... BTW: FIRST POST FROM MY NEW MAC!!!!! *Ynot Teleports behind Blackout, dragging him into the crack with him* Ynot: If I'm going in, SO ARE YOU! *They get sucked in* **** Some where in ancient Japan Random Human: WAAAAHT DA FOOOOOOK IS DAT!?!?!?!?!? *Ynot and Blackout have appeared, Ynot's appearance inspiring the look for the classical Samurai* Ynot: And now we fight... *Draws KOS and Charges* OOS: Please, just make it a sword fight, it's ancient JAPAN --The Page Rater: Ynot 01:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout draws his Master Sword and parries the blow, while Overlord Blackout draws the Dark Saber* ---Blackout- 07:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Culture Shock HY:*Draws Shadow KOS, it's Claymore form* Eat THIS *Swings down with SKOS on OB* Ynot: *Rolls the Master sword with KOS, forcing it deep into a large boulder* "We are going to wind up creating all of Earth's myths and legends aren't we?" *SM Atlantis crashes into the sea, a tail of fire extruding from it* *Two men hop out of it, one short and plump with a red shirt and overalls, the other taller and slender, in a Green shirt and overalls, both wearing their respectively colored hats. They are followed by an armored being with a cannon for an arm, an elf in green tights, a pink puff ball, and an anthropomorphic fox* "You have got to be joking me...." --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- wearily turns to Barricade DK: "I doubt I should be considered by the light. I'm more of a corrupted good. grabs an orb from his cloak Heal...wounds suddenly disappear, but he still feels quite hurt Bye." launches his sword at Barricade --- regular Klak stares at the Caiaphus in his mind Me: Where are you, physically? And don't you think you've done enough to my mind? C: "I am quite near. But I must return to my body. vision waves its hand, and suddenly, I am free from the trance Me: I'll never understand that freak. up to Rahn That looks like a serious bomb on you, so I won't bother... teleport to space, and see Caiaphus near the Darkmount Caiaphus: "Ah! You found me, dear boy." Me: I've had enough talk...and enough fighting. We have been struggling to kill you for a long time. All the useless dialogue, worthless fights, and meaningless strategies end now. You will die, Caiaphus, and this nightmare will end. C: "Then let us perish together!" charges at the titan, blades of shadow and light clashing once more OOS: Sorry for the absence, I've been doing quite a bit lately. Oh, and nice Japanese imitation Ynot XD. Wait, isn't it wierd that my characters aren't battling their halves? Unless.... Klak-a-Klak 00:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Barricade catches the sword and breaks it* ---] *OB jumps out of the way and hits HY with a large rock, knocking him into SM Atlantis* *Blackout uses the distraction to recover his sword* ---Blackout- 05:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Waits for Blackout to retrieve his blade* "Come at me, Shadowed one, perhaps you shall strike me down this time!" Ynot: *Leaps at Blackout, aiming his sword down* --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *everyone gets teleported through the crack again, now ending up in Mahri Nui* *everyone gets surrounded by sea Rahi* Blackout: This can't be good. ---Blackout- 11:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Turns to Blackout* "When's the last time you had a good Fish Fry?" *Ynot unleashes a blast of chain lightning, frying the Sea Rahi, the Blackouts, HY, and himself* They are all unconscious until the crack sucks them in again, dropping them on Z'Traa --The Page Rater: Ynot 16:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Blackouts' instincts kick in, and they begin slaughtering the Vrai* ---Blackout- 16:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: Oh no you don't! *Blasts Blackout in the back with a plasma bolt* Your fight is with me! *He is hit upside the head with his counterpart, courtesy of HY* HY: Can we PLEASE go back to our time and/or place of origin? Hoping around like this is disturbing...besides, I'm pretty sure something bad is about to happen... *A ship blasts off from the planet containing Xeno, shortly followed by another with Cicero* Ynot: Oh no.... *The Vrai bioweapon detonates* --The Page Rater: Ynot 18:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- OB: *regains consciousness* The crack exists within you, so the only way to get back would be to trap you in a reverse-time bubble, which would put the crack in reverse, so to speak, and send us back home through the places we went through, but that would kill you. Which I don't mind, to be honest. Blackout: Nor do I. I say we do a vote. *raises hand* I'm all for it. OB: *raises hand* Me too. Blackout: *stops HY from saying anything* You don't get a vote because it'd mean an obvious conflict of interest. And because it doesn't matter if Ynot says yeah or no because we've already voted yes and HY doesn't get a vote, we kill him. I conveniently have a reverse-time bubble generator right here. *takes out gold sphere* Now, let's do this quickly before the blast from the bioweapon reaches us. *before Blackout can use the generator, all four of them get warped to a random space station* *Blackout notices two Daleks passing by* Dalek 1: The reality bomb will detonate. Dalek 2: Daleks will be the only beings in existence. Maximum extermination! OB: Are they talking about what I think they're talking about? Blackout: Uh oh. We're in the middle of the biggest universal threat since the Vrai-Great Being war, and myself and Zev are here, brainwashed by Daleks. OB: Uh oh. So, we have to make sure that history takes place the way we remember it. Blackout: I think killing HY can wait. ---Blackout- 19:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: So, does that mean? I don't recall this particular occurrence, where was I when this happened? HY: Probably off making rahi, you worthless twit! Ynot: Look shadow scum, if time gets messed up, YOU don't get created! And neither, for that matter, depending on how far back we go, do a lot of other things... HY: Like he said, where was he when this happened? --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: No idea. Everyone was there except him. ---Blackout- 15:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: Guess that means I have to disappear, and not do anything *Seals his sword and HY away* Ynot: Less possibilities the better... *Goes into the tallest building and watches from above* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ynot is suddenly trapped in a force field and surrounded by Daleks* Dalek 1: You will surrender to the Daleks! Dalek 2: Resistance is futile! Blackout: *over telepathic link* "Oheayh. Dalek force fields are practically impenetrable. They let stuff in, but not out." ---Blackout- 17:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: I really should have seen that coming... *Ynot jumps up and down in the forcefield, making it bounce* Ynot: GERONIMO..... *Falls off the building, bouncing when he hits the bottom* Ynot: Blackout, this is the Shattered Mirror Universe right? Meaning anything we do now is what happened then, seeing as we weren't here in the first place...Continuity is for the WEAK!!! **** *A wall with the number 4 somewhere out in the universe crumbles* ---- Blackout: Nope, this is our universe. *fires lightning at the force field, which goes right through and hits Ynot* ---Blackout- 19:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: Oh, really? Then this will work then.... *Pulls out one of his memory Seals, releasing it* Ynot: The primary ability of these cards is to re-animate a memory of a being, but if a place and time is inscribed on it, it simply TAKES me there! *The card has the Darkmount inscribed on it, back when this time trip began* Ynot: And you wont be their, since you are here. And you time travel was due to my Hollow self, which you no longer have access to...SEE YA! *Returns to our time* --The Page Rater: Ynot 00:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: Ahhh, but you see, us and the crack are linked. Where it goes, we go. You have the crack now. *both Blackouts teleport back along with Ynot* ---Blackout- 17:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- restores the blade, and runs up to Barricade, kicking him in the face --- throws a blot of light at Caiaphus's chest Me: Apparently, there's an enormous battle going on. Let's hope the right side wins, eh? hands appear around Klak, but he dispels them with light Klak-a-Klak 18:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Barricade recovers from the kick, and fires several blasts at D-Klak, which do nothing* *D-Klak suddenly realizes he has multiple grenades on his person* Barricade: Do what I say or they blow. ---Blackout- 19:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Barricade discovers a stick of dynamite spinning in mid-air next to his head Barricade: Son of a -- FWOOOOOMMM!! burst of flame sends him flying the process, suddenly, all of the grenades are snatched from D-Klak, reappearing several meters away in every direction before exploding man starts to hover down from a portal up above ???: Hey, baby. Barricade: A...Man in a crappy pirate costume!? Faux Pirate: Maybe. D-Klak: ...Lobster. Pudgy Man In The Lobster Suit clicks his pincer, chuckling Lobstah: How do you know...That this is my true appearance? D-Klak & Barricade: Former Kajagoogoo frontman Limahl!!? flips his two-tone rocker mullet Limahl?: Or...Something completely different? female voice speaks ???: I didn't know whether I should tell you...But you should be aware. steps out of the shadows Vi: You have been illuded -- Zev was naked this entire time. Zev: now a slowly rotating ouroborous D-Klak: I now see...It all makes sense... Barricade: What. the outline of a hand is erased from the front of Barricade's shoulder straight through the metal and out the back Barricade: ARRRRRGGGHHH!! D-Klak: All of us...Share something in common...Blackout. Ynot. Myself. Klak. All of our allies...We've all seen In Amber-Clad. And while all of us have been clearly getting stronger...There has never been a way to gauge Zev's level since the Conquest of Metru-Nui. I remember looking at it through countless archives...I didn't dwell on it long, but... Zev: now a grinning pimp You got it, baby. suddenly appears beside Barricade, now a floating tophat is siphoned in with a funnel of darkness Barricade: LIVE LONG AND PROSPER, LORD BLACKOUT!! PLEASE AVENGE MEEEEE'EEEEEeeeee...'' Zev: at D-Klak with his utahraptor form's eyes D-Klak: ...Did you have a plan, all this time? Zev: with his cruel fangs Yes. lunges, ripping something from D-Klak's left wrist is a mummified, thin hand, with a large hole in the palm and out the back of the hand hand is absorbed into Raptor Zev's left arm, glowing along with something at the approximate location of his heart Zev: My true Stand...Is what brought you here. And should I choose, you will never make it back to your home. I've brought in all the Zevs from the adjacent five Universes...Even Zev Badguy. This is not an offer -- This is making you aware. If you wish for you, or Klak, to survive, and for Caiaphus to be vanquished, you must come with me. Then, should we be successful, I shall allow you to see my true form. Do not argue, or you shall die. We cannot stay here -- Or you shall die. We cannot reveal my status at this time -- Or I'll kill you out of spite. shifts to a tall, skinny being dressed in a robe of dark purple dimensional fabric with silver clasps up the front and a matching witch's hat; for a head, a pumkin with four rectangular slots on the front showing an eerie, flickering glow from inside Zev: The sun has set in my hands. Now, the moon shall rise on my era...Follow me to your destiny. shimmering distortion in space appears, beckoning to D-Klak as Zev waits... ~ Zev Raregroove 22:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: D-Klak, I go with him but yo- D-Klak: "It doesn't matter. My universe was a dump anyways, and my boss was a run of the mill bleep. I now see that Caiaphus really is this universe's anomaly, or whatever him and Blackout are about to start. And we...the whole lot of Zev and his insane friggin' counterparts, will do anything to stop him." both step into the portal --- hologram of Uterio appears next to Zev Uterio: "Insolent fool! Do you have any idea what you are doing? A paradox...and bribing MY soldier? I will let the Great Beings know about this, and once all of them, even Lamatia give me the permit, It will be an honor to personally impale you on my blade!" --- deranged, looks at Earth C: "Blackout, Ynot, I sense Zev, Klak, and their counterparts....All lined up perfectly for me.... lifts the Keruvim up Legends say that if this artifact contacts a black hole, anything in sight will be obliterated....We will survive however, my apprentices...chaos will rule." the towers planted in the Five Kings Treaty Universe begin to glow, and the Mata Nui in that dimension explodes black hole opens in the BZPB universe, and the Keruvim floats up to it. The hole begins to expand The Norman: "I feel it....Caiaphus, you madman! You're going to kill us all!!!" Klak-a-Klak 06:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Zev, you did NOT just kill off Barricade. Anyway, since you asked for it..... *on Earth* Blackout: *seals away OB and looks up, seeing large amounts of debris being sucked into the black hole* No!!!!! This is MY universe!!!!! I will not let you do this, Caiaphus!!!!! *a blast of lightning flies out of Blackout's hand, and hits the central spire of Darkmount, which begins to glow* *Blackout teleports back to Darkmount* Blackout: Let the Conduit activate!!!!! You will burn before my wrath!~!!!! *in a dark room with nine comatose alternate-universe Blackouts in it, a sphere of red energy begins to form* *(all nine Blackouts disintegrate as their life-force is drained and absorbed into the sphere, which then turns into a wave and washes over Blackout, every Makuta on board, all the Zevs, both Klaks, Caiaphus and Ynot* *everyone I just listed turn into higher-dimensional beings* Blackout: *teleports to wherever everyone is, along with an army of higher-dimensional Makuta and powered-up rahkshi* The plan has succeeded. *swings sword, teleporting everyone except Caiaphus and Ynot to random places all over the universe, with each one thinking the others are dead* ---- D-Klak and all the Zevs are safely inside of a train carriage by now looks outside, to see uncountable stars and nebulae spinning past Zev: sitting comfortably in a cushy chair, still a creepy pumpkin-headed wizard, Barricade chained up and weighted with numerous locks behind me Ah...How nice of you to join me, sister. to a shadow at the carriage's doorway ???: I couldn't leave my baby bro all alone forever, now could I...? into the carriage's light Zev: Nice to know you're always there for me...Ryoko. smiles cutely, winking Zev: Now, D-Klak...I have a challenge for you to take. Would you be able to rise to the test? tilts his head to the side expectantly ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 16:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- *just outside the train carriage* Blackout: Going somewhere? *swings sword, causing a shockwave that sweeps the train light-years off-course, into the path of a meteor shower* OOS: You know, almost everyone in that carriage is a hyper-dimensional being like Blackout after the Conduit was activated. ---Blackout- 06:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- D-Klak: "Uterio's not gonna like this. sword and smashes the meteors light years away, then teleports to BlackoutThis ends now." --- smiles at Ynot C: "Ah, the infamous Ynot. I've awaited the day I coloveuld meet you. Now, since we are both enemies of Blackout, shall we join forces?" --- original Klak is inside of a gray room who is on the floor in front of him (next to SM Nadle's crumpled body) N: "Good to see you, my boy. Do not worry about the corpse. This fool never even evolved an antidermis." Me: Where are we? I think that blast from Blackout killed everyone else.... N: "We must have absorbed them...I feel even more powerful." Me: Don't let it get to your head. Anyways, let's find a way out... [[User:Klak-a-Klak|Klak-a-Klak] 16:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- meteors are proceeding to get worse Zev: Hmmm...Well, time to cheat. out a sunset orange cube of some kind of gemstone; strangely, it radiates a similar power to the Keruvim, but on a much smaller scale the top horizontal section around once, the left vertical section around twice, and the central and right vertical sections around twice as well meteors start to change courses, smashing eachother into tinier and tinier bits the meteors have been reduced to dust Zev: the cube's top horizontal section around twice that, the train rights itself and forms new tracks the train arrives inside of a huge ship formed of five stacked plates and a central lower sphere; a bit like an upright horseshoe crab Zev: out of the train Welcome to the Sōja. I'm gonna play my organ. sits down at a huge organ with numerous pewter pipes clawing high up into the air Zev: to play, the flames inside of his head flickering the song [From the organ emanates a cheery, upbeat party song as the Sōja floats serenely through space] Zev: I'm a diva~. Uhn, oh yeah, uh-huh. L-O-V-E, love in this place. Watch it, this Zev is hot. Oh yeah, baby. [Continues playing the organ as the Sōja floats into a wormhole] ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 19:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: *looks at D-Klak* Ah, perfect. An opponent. *swings sword* *a nearby moon breaks to pieces* Blackout: Surrender or die. ---Blackout- 19:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hyperdimensional Psychos: Back-to-Back voice nearby Blackout and D-Klak speaks ???: Blackout, you and your damn hormones. Attacking my henchman -- How immature. Blackout realizes a rattling motion in his armor [With a pop!, Blackout is suddenly turned two-dimensional and inside out] Strip Blackout is then sucked into a black hole, along with a nearby planet Zev: his orange cube on his finger He's going to be so pissed when he turns to normal in five seconds and gets out of there. Hee hee. D-Klak and teleports back to the Soja ---- OOS: Sorry for the delay, been busy GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL!!!! Ynot: Hello, to you as well, Caiphus. I'd gladly be your ally, and yours mine. But just know that, like all my allies do. You cross me, and scars will be the least of your worries. *Ynot looks himself over after his 'upgrade'* Ynot: So, I am now on-par with Blackout's power level, am I? This ought to be fun... *Looks around before seeing what he is looking for* Ynot: let's mess with the higher ups, see what they think about it... Ynot: Hey, Creator any chance of giving me a new weapon? Person sitting on this computer typing this: Sorry little dude, all out of ideas for weapons. Wait, how are you talking to me? Ynot: It's called Breaking the fourth wall, seems to agitate some godlike beings, so...yeah... Psontctt: And you WANT them to be angry? Ynot: Makes 'em notice me, if nothing else... Psonctt: Good luck with that... --The Page Rater: Ynot 01:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: *turns back normal and closes the black hole* I'm angry. I think I'll cause some mayhem. *teleports away and swings his sword, causing random stars and planets in the general area of the Soja to explode* ---Blackout- 05:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout's surprise, he cannot detect the Soja's destruction the Soja rises out of a subdimensional rift Zev: Yes, subdimensional travel -- You didn't discover it first, Blakkun. Now, if you would kindly step in peacefully, I'd like to -- Soja's shields repel the surge of Nox and Shadow energies sent by Blackout Zev: Sighs We have a front door you know, young man. You and your damn hormones. wooden doorway, complete with pewter doorknob, appears for Blackout to use Zev: Come to face your inevitababa -- Hold on. Come to face your inevititablah -- Wait. Come to face your inevivableh -- Oh screw it. Get in here, we need to talk. gives a 'Hrmph' ---- *Blackout teleports inside instead* Blackout: Front doors are for the weak. Anyway, I have a challenge for you. *Blackout and Zev are both teleported to a random dimension* Blackout: Good. Each of us will summon one champion from the Human World to represent us in this battle. If you win, I will stay away from a planet of your choice. If I win, you have to serve me for the next two months. Agreed? I hope so, because I'm summoning my champion. *Chuck Norris appears in the battlefield* OOS: Top this, Zev. Top this. I dare you. ---Blackout- 18:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev: You and your damn hormones. representative... ???: Hmm... Zev: at Blackout's rage You never said they had to be from the ''present, '''or ''unarmed. Musashi grips his katana Zev: One two three go. Musashi: a swift step forward, drawing his katana in an iai blow for Chuck Norris' stomach Zev: Blackout You should be happy I pulled a samurai from the past and not pull a Terminator from the future. Now -- Would you like to know a secret about yourself? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 20:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chuck Norris: *round-house kicks Miyamoto in the stomach, sending him flying several miles* Blackout: Sure, why not? ---Blackout- 19:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chuck Norris discovers a wire wrapped around his foot just as Musashi goes flying a 'yoink!', Chuck Norris is pulled along -- KLTCH! lands on Musashi's sword Zev: Hm. I believe that's a direct hit to the gut. Would you say he can still fight after that? Blackout: that Zev has disappeared Zev: Chuckles You said you'd leave a planet of my choice alone if I won? Blackout finds an energy blade through the center of his head Zev: Screw that, I'll just kill you! Blackout flying with the force of the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs sighs, summoning a new energy sword Zev: Look. I have a request to make of you. If this succeeds, I will have the answer to a question of mine, and you will be even more powerful. I promise I'll reveal that secret I promised as soon as we can align ourselves. I'll even do you a charity -- I'll off one or two of your enemies, so long as they aren't allies of mine. Can we reach an agreement? ... Zev: I made you a friendship bracelet~. the bracelet up. It sparkles. ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 20:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Congrats Ynot! Wait...you just stepped into insanity that makes Lady Gaga stare... D-Klak: "I'm just going to stand by and watch....this'll be fun.." pair of hands pulls him back Tulio: "No. My name is Tulio Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die." DK: "I never killed-?" Tulio: "Ruined a reference..." blades clash --- and Nadle suddenly look at each other Me: Erm. We have extra powers. We can find the battle... Nadle: "Dear boy, you have the intellect...." teleport in front of Zev Me: What's new....er....hmm....Nice...organ? Klak-a-Klak 22:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev's Astral Projection: We have a front door, you know. Teleportation causes warps in Soja's interior dimensions, and I'd like to keep house without you boys tracking dirt inside. Onee-san, do something with them -- I'm in a business meeting. Disappears Klak feels a hand around his ankle ???: Got'cher leg! fully phases out of the floor and hovers into the air, holding Klak upside-down Ryoko: Sorry about Zev -- He's annoying when he goes into Chessmaster-Mode. drops Klak to the floor legs and floats sideways So, what did you want to see him for? Right now, he's sorting out problems with Blackout. ... Zev: slamming Blackout repeatedly into the ground by his ankle, speaking in rhythm with the impacts Where. Did. I. Go. Wrong? Where. Did. I. Go. Wrong!? the illusion fades Zev: ...So you see, that is how I would handle it if you were theoretically my son and had stolen Soja. Blackout: Yes, I see. Zev: Good. Back to our tense negotiations. of them go back to tense, confrontational mode Zev: So, I get my answers -- You get more power, my secret about you, one or two dead enemies, and a friendship bracelet. the bracelet up. It sparkles Whaddya say~? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 22:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Zev is suddenly knocked out* *Chuck Norris is revealed behind him, holding an unconscious Musashi as a weapon* Chuck Norris: *hitting Zev with Musashi's unconscious body* Blackout: What'd you do that for? We almost had an agreement! Chuck Norris: I felt like it. *steps on friendship bracelet and crushes it* Oops. That wasn't yours, was it? *camera zooms in on Blackout's face* Blackout: *epic facepalm* ---Blackout- 11:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Norris realizes an energy blade straight through his stomach Real Zev growls Zev: You and your damn hormones. Relax -- I'll make your death really'' badass''. out Norris' side Chuck Norris: Rgh... Zev: Chuck Norris by the head him into the ground, before some kind of incredible force surrounds hand Norris' head is destroyed utterly Zev: Mmbitch. to Blackout Do we have an agreement on my previous offer? Waits ---- *before Blackout can say anything, he is teleported away to another universe, and ends up in a large junkyard* Blackout: Whaaaaa? ---Blackout- 13:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev: Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIIIIIT!! [Teleports away, destroying part of the universe he was taken to in the process[ [He arrives back on the Sōja, ''sitting on a throne nearby his organ] Zev: Heeeh. Ryoko trying to molest Klak Oh for f--k's sakes. Ryoko, I do not condone or support open sluttery on this ship. ... Your mother does. HAHAHAH I torched her ass bad. I guess I can play on my DS for now. out DS and starts playing [The ''Sōja drifts into subspace] ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 14:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ryoko upside the head Me: Haven't you heard of abstinence? Morality? Don't be such a har- the space around me blurs, and I appear in front of Caiaphus and Ynot Me: As if things couldn't get any crazier....Well, I don't know how I got here, but I know how it ends! at Caiaphus Nadle stares at Ryoko N: "And to think...I used to love chaos. Darn Blackout and his hormones. I could be sipping my tea right now." OOS: Serious Klak is Serious. Klak-a-Klak 16:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: BLACKOUT DOES NOT HAVE HORMONES, AND THE JOKE IS NO LONGER FUNNY. (Not that it ever was funny or anything.) Also, please, keep the.....ummm.....you know what I mean to a minimum. ---Blackout- 17:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ryoko: at Nadle You want to go do something fun? Together? Naked? giggles at Nadle's revulsion Actually, I have an errand to run for Zev...Have you heard of the Juraian First-Generation ship,'' Tsunami?'' ... Caiaphus' location ???: Mmbitch. Caiaphus is slashed across the chest; the sheer force also slices a few random mountains on the planet in half shows his new form (See [[Zev Raregroove|this page])] Zev: another green energy sword Back it up, Klak. I need to defeat Caiaphus for a specific reason... to Klak If I don't defeat Caiaphus, then Washu will never be free. And I just plain want to carve him up like a turkey. starts charging up green energy in his palm Zev: Here Caiaphus, have a ball. a green fireball at him Caiaphus: Yay, a ball! Wait, oh shi -- !! explosion of dark green smoke blocks him from view completely Zev: Oh come off it that was the children's portion. for Caiaphus to respond OOS: Klak, would you allow me and Caiaphus to dance? By the way, see here for Zev's new appearance, in case you didn't before. ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 17:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Sure, Blackout. Let's all stop with the....stuff. Nadle: "No, I have not. Enlighten me." --- Me: Fine. Fine. You get to fight him. But, don't kill him. That honor is reserved for me." C: "Well, Raregroove. I must say this was inevitable. If you want Washo yourself, instead of seeking true enemies then perhaps..." flash appears around him, and he suddenly appears unconscious Me: The first time this happened, it was not good. --- DK: "What brought you here?" Tulio: "Do you not realize who you have sided with? You must be punished in order to return to the primary directive." swings his blade into Tulio, smashing him into a wall DK: "I never follow orders from tyrants. You of all people should know that Tulio. Either you and Uterio leave me alone...or I will hunt BOTH of you to the ends of the multiverse till I get to hear that last breath escape." away from Tulio Klak-a-Klak 20:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- smiles to Nadle Ryoko: Well...Juraian ships are built around special trees. The later the Generation of the trees, the less powerful they are...And the number of First-Generation Trees can be counted on one hand. Tsunami has gone haywire and is attacking all who come near... smirks, before finishing Ryoko: ...Zev needs me to wake her up so that the Three can unite. You in? ... is sent flying into a forest with a telekinetic burst, toppling two-thirds of the trees in the process Zev: Mmbitch. a green energy sword in a flicker of speed at Caiaphus' approximate location, Zev stabs for his head ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 22:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back!!! *A portal to Kamino 3.0 (2.0 got blown up....again...) appears near Blackout, the city appearing a complete utopia with inventions none could believe existed until now. A voice speaks through the rift, a voice many thought lost all those years ago when Kamino 2.0 was destroyed.* ???: I'm back. *Malygos steps through the portal, in his form as a grey-haired yet somewhat young-looking wizard with a darker grey beard, and purple robes* Malygos: Did you miss me? Well, anyway, I've been working on my own, without you, and I've come to a realization about something very different about you and me, Blackout. *Malygos grins, as Tyrigosa (an elven lady wearing a loose blue-silver dress), Hydraxis (a water elemental), Captain Silver (A pirate with a cybernetic left eye, left arm, and left leg, wearing the unkempt clothes of a pirate and a tri-cornered hat,), Doctor Doppler (an anthropormorphic canine with round spectacles wearing much nicer, cleaner clothes and a jacket to cover them, Richter Abend (a tall, long red-haried man with green eyes and glasses, wearing black and red and wielding a sword and axe), and Emil Castlanger (a young man with red eyes and long-ish blond hair, wearing the blue garments of a Knight of Ratatosk, and wielding a two-handed sword) step through. Malygos kisses Tyrigosa's hand* Malygos: You see, when I work independently, the people love me. The people WANT to support me. You? They hate you. They want me to rebel against you. I need to make a choice. Kill you, and be loved? Or support you, and be hated? *Malygos grins* LordMalygos 22:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) is back. ---- Malygos hears a faint voice in his head ???: Mmbitch. starts to lose his animation Zev: You see, Blackout made the less-than-wise choice of giving his enemies hyperdimensional powers. And here's another tidbit -- During the short time Hydraxis and I were in close proximity all those years ago, I laid a curse on him. Normally, I'd have to be in direct contact to activate it...But now, I just need to be in an adjacent'' Universe.'' Tell you what -- If you can give me information that is actually pertinent to my plans, I'll give Hydraxis back his full power and grant you and all of your allies...Gifts, shall we say. I have a special agent protecting Hydraxis, but he'll be called off if we can't come to an agreement. Oh, and Doppler did something to piss me off a long time ago, so gets to listen to my tape. Doctor Doppler: are wrapped in soundproof tape Zev: I did that just to be a jerkass, his ears'll be free in two minutes. Arrivederci. psychic connection is cut ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 22:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hm... *Malygos looks at the puddle Hydraxis and the deaf for-a-minute-Doppler, and then turns to Tyrigosa* Malygos: Did you get the coordinates of the transmission? Tyrigosa: Yes milord, I did. It's Sixty-Six Fourteen Pi in the Gamma Zone. *Malygos grins* Malygos: Good. That's all the information we needed. *Malygos opens a rift to the control room of the Magister's Terrace (which is now purple instead of red, for no real reason)and begins casting a spell* Malygos: Alright. May Time and Space be laws broken, may the multiverse open its gaping maws, and bring me the one I need. May this man go through and be swallowed by the jaws of their universe, and come to my own! ZEV RAREGROOVE, SIXTY-SIX FOURTEEN PI GAMMA!! COME!!! *A rift opens, and Zev is drawn through the rift into the Terrace* Malygos: Don't look so surprised. I just used a new spell; Dimensional Maw. A spell that takes a specific multiversal coordinate and a name through the rift to a spot about five feet away from me. Welcome to the Terrace 2.5, Zev. And I take it you wish to have a deal? *Malygos grins. Again* Malygos: How am I supposed to find out information for you when I have no idea what your plans are? LordMalygos 23:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- reply is getting a mouthful of green laser Zev: as Malygos becomes one with the wall You and your damn hormones. The reason I contacted you was because, before you so rudely dragged me here, I was about to kill Caiaphus in a really badass way. Whatever. out hand a ripple, Malygos is yanked from the wall and deposited upright and on his feet right in front of Zev Zev: I will ask the questions, you will give truthful answers. I shall punish you if you lie, because I've recorded what all of my enemies do when they lie -- You in particular bat your left eyelid a fifth of a millimeter, but that is neither here nor there. Question One: Do you know of the Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe, Washu Hakubi? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 23:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Malygos: Never heard of such a being. "Scientific what?" Bah, Dopper's knowledge surpassses even that of Xavalis. LordMalygos 23:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev: Smirks Well, let's see what my good gal-pal Washu has invented... proceeds to summon up a hologram that runs through an extensive list while playing Yackety Sax music Zev: The method for creating Makuta, the method for creating Toa Stones, the first airship, the first spaceship, the first method of travelling between universes, the first contained miniuniverse, the concepts that inspired the Great Beings to create Kanoka Disks and Kanohi Masks, the original method of genetic engineering, the original alchemy, the Scientific Method that was accidentally revealed to the Ancient Egyptians and Greeks, and the last I'll mention, pretty much all of what we generally accept as cosmetics. hologram fades conveniently at the end of the song is left in some state of surprise Zev: Smirks Question Two: Have you ever heard of the remarkable artifact that is a 'Stand Arrow'? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 23:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Malygos: Nope, never heard of it. Sorry, it's hard to remember things when you're nearly as old as the universe itself. *Malygos frowns* Malygos: Wait...if this Washu created all that, then perhaps...perhaps I am not the only Original Being left... LordMalygos 23:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev: Heeeheheheheheh...Heeeheheheheheheheheheeeeeh... Malygos: ...Your laugh is unravelling the Terrace's magical tuning, and I'd ask that you cease and desist. Also, that is some of the creepiest '-Heyyo!- '''that I've ever heard. Zev: ... ... ...Heeeheheh -- Malygos: 'Stop it.' Zev: Okay okay, sheesh. Damn near blew my eardrums off...I was going to do a bit more laughing before the big reveal, but I guess that plan's out the window. Anyways, I'll just tell you. shadows deepen dramatically and a mist starts to creep along the floor Zev: Washu...Has two sisters. Tokimi, and Tsunami...Together, they are the Chousin. They are of the Eleventh Dimension...And did more than creating this universe. They created the entire ''third dimension. Not to mention every other dimension...It's only because their powers are tied to dimensional circumstances that they have restrictions. Washu, for instance, sealed her own power in parts with certain individuals to mask her presence...However, that also allowed her to be captured. Now, back to the Stand Arrow: into cape removes an ornate arrowhead carved out of some semi-metallic rock Zev: This is a Stand Arrow...And now, I have one final question for now: Which do I prefer, blondes, brunettes, or redheads? Think very carefully about all that you know about me...All of my allies that you've seen...taps Stand Arrow against palm... ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 00:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ----